


The Water Tower

by Grumpinni



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: I guess technically homophobic slurs even though it isnt supposed to be homophobic, M/M, Marijuana, Scout uses the 'f' slang, Slurs, drug usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are some things that are almost impossible to get on base. Any type of non-medicinal drug was one of those things. But Spy or Medic had their ways of getting them and distributing them to team members that wanted them. Scout, was one of those few team members."</p><p>Scout and Pyro bond over their usage of recreational pot and things seem to escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I do not remember writing the beginning portion to this at all. The only other person to have seen this was Snipes so if there are mistakes it's his fault because he didn't fix them.

There are some things that are almost impossible to get on base. Any type of non-medicinal drug was one of those things. But Spy or Medic had their ways of getting them and distributing them to team members that wanted them. Scout, was one of those few team members. Back in Boston, Scout didn't hang out with the _best_ people. They were good! Just. Not great role models. They were the ones that introduced Scout to the wonders of recreational pot. 

Scout was and always has been, a jumpy kid; everyone knew that. It was rare to ever find him relaxed or calm enough to not fidget when he was sitting. Be it his leg bouncing, thumbs twiddling, fingers tapping, playing with his dog tags, he was always doing something. It was rare he wasn't doing anything. Pyro was the one that got him back into smoking it. Hell, Scout didn't even know Pyro was into that sort of stuff. 

But once the two got to know each other, they found out why the other used it.  
  
"Yeah I've got some pretty awful anxiety issues y'know? I don't look it, I know, but really all the talkin' I do is just me bein' nervous, kinda hoping I can get noticed or somethin' I 'unno. It's weird. That's also why I fidget a lot when I ain't got nothin' to do. I guess kinda like now." Scout mumbled and stopped bouncing his knee.  
Pyro nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
"Helps with my episodes. Once every few days or so I have Medic make me some snacks. He usually does the brownies since they're fast and easiest. Another reason Engie made me that mini-fridge. Helps keep my brownies from going bad."  
Scouts nose scrunched up a little bit, "You actually _eat_ that crap? Ugh that shit tastes awful." He chuckled and crossed his ankles.  
  
"Oh yeah, and smoking weed tastes any better." Pyro snorted and he pushed at Scout's shoulder.  
  
"It's more fun than eating."  
  
"True. But eating it gives a stronger high." The fire manic shrugged and closed his eyes for a moment. 

Pyro never understood why Scout would hang out up on the water tower until he decided to join him a few months ago. The view was gorgeous, for one thing. It was also super peaceful. Spending time with and getting to know Scout was a perk of it too. 

"Hey, Py?" The firebugs attention shifted from the setting sun to Scout. He looked somewhat nervous. Or embarrassed about something but it was probably the former.  
  
"You uh- I mean." Scout sighed and played with his dog tags a moment, "You a fairy?" Scout blurted out quickly and looked away. His knees had been brought up to his chest and, in all honesty, he looked like a scared animal.  


"A fairy?" He asked confused and not quite sure what Scout meant. With the way he asked it probably wasn't something good, "I'm.. Not sure what you mean, Scout." Pyro responded and kept watching Scout, who seemed to shrink in on himself a little more.

The runner mumbled something Pyro didn't quite fully catch. His ears weren't as good as their Support class'.  
  
"What?" He said it again, a little louder.  
  
"Am I- Scout can yo-"  
  
_"Are you a faggot or not?"_ Scout practically yelled and hid his face in his hands afterwards. 

Pyro, needless to say, was surprised more than insulted. Was Scout gay? He didn't look it. Or act it. Then again that doesn't mean anything.  
  
"Are you?" Pyro asked without meaning to. Shit.  
  
"I'm bi." He said quietly. "It takes a real special guy to get my attention though." The scout smiled nervously. Hopefully Pyro would've gotten the hint from that. 

"Look, Scout." Pyro started, and Scout could feel his heart breaking already. "As much as you'd like me to be, I just- as surprising it would be to you-" Pyro took a deep breath before going on. "I'm not a pile of kindling sticks." 

There was silence. Too much silence. Maybe he shouldn't have made that joke right now. Scout was just staring at him right now too, and that wasn't helping the growing nervousness that he was feeling.  
"You're an asshole, y'know that? Fuckin' scared the shit outta me ya bastard." Scout sighed in relief. Pyro did too. Thankfully Scout wasn't angry. Or at least he didn't sound angry. Or act angry. 

"But, I'm not _straight_ , if that's what you wanna know. Having someone who remotely finds interest in me makes me content." Pyro smiled. "It's hard finding people to stick around. With y'know.." He gestured to his asbestos suit, then tapped his temple, and shrugged. "They find out, they get scared, they leave." His attention turned back to the sunset, which, by now was almost done. The sun long past the horizon and behind them, the sky darkening and few stars making their way through the mixtures of blues, purples, pinks, orange, and reds. It was still gorgeous.

Scout had moved closer to the pyro. His bandaged hand moving to cover Pyro's gloved one.  
  
"Well, I ain't scared'a ya." He smiled his dorky bucktoothed smile which calmed Pyro significantly.  
  
"You kinda scare me though. Especially when you got that Sandman on you." Pyro snorted and received a slight shove from the other.  
The two sat there for another moment and watched the night sky take over the last of what remained of the sunset. It was quite relaxing. Scout's head was resting on Pyro's shoulder; Pyro in turn had his arm around Scout's middle. He felt Scout shiver slightly before letting out a soft sigh.  
  
"Let's go back inside. I'm sure dinner is gonna be ready soon." Pyro smiled and grabbed his mask as he stood. 

Pyro went to slide the mask on but a pair of hands stopped him short. He looked up at Scout but hardly had time to register what was happening before he felt lips against his. 

It didn't last long. Maybe a second or two and only a small bit of pressure.  
  
"Sorry." Scout mumbled after pulling away, "I don't know when im gonna get to see your face again." He grinned smugly and Pyro smiled back. God, his smile was contagious.  
  
"Keep that up and I might take it off more often." Pyro winked as he quickly slid the mask back on, and turning to make his way down the ladder of the water tower.


End file.
